Falling in Love At A Coffee Shop
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Based on Falling in Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. A classic Kurt and Blaine love story.


_Monday: I think that possibly, maybe I'm fallin' for you_

Ruffled haired, slushy stained clothes, and eyes red with tears, I walked into the Lima Bean. I was pissed the cute barista had to see me like this, but damnit, I needed my frickin' coffee.

He can't even judge me, I guess, because he doesn't even know my name. And the only thing I know about him is his own, because of those stupid flashy white name tags the employees have to wear. Blaine. _Blaine. _A beautiful name for a beautiful person. I approached the counter and leaned on it with my elbows.

"Hello, Welcome to the Lima Bean, can I take your.."

_God damnit Hummel, why are you crying? Crying is not attractive._

"I'm sorry, but you look like you've had a rough day," Blaine said, his twinkling brown eyes dimming in sympathy.

"Just a little bit," I sighed, trying to slyly wipe away a stray tear. He had none of it.

"You know what, this one's on me today, uh…"

"Kurt." I told him

"Kurt. This one's on me, Kurt. I hope you're day goes a little bit smoother than it has already," Blaine smiled, sliding my coffee cup to me from across the counter.

His voice simply made my day better. The way 'Kurt' rolled off his tongue was like the last note of an orchestra's grand finale, or like a glass of ice water on a hot summer day. It was the sound angel's make. Refreshing. Beautiful.

I smiled at him gratefully, clutching my coffee cup.

"Thank you, Blaine," I said to him. He seemed kind of shocked that I knew his name

"You're name tag?" I smirked at his raised eyebrows. He sighed

"Right. Name tag," He grinned. I waved goodbye and walked out the door, not wanting to stay in public for fear of ruining a new found mood. A good one.

_Tuesday: Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

Not before fixing my chestnut coloured coif to perfection, I excitedly hop out of the car, jittery. I want to see Blaine.

I step inside the coffee shop, the little bell ringing above the door way. The shop has only a few guests and no line. I step straight up to Blaine.

"Good afternoon, Kurt," Blaine smiles as he greets me. _He remembered my name._

"It's nice to see a smile on your face today." I can literally feel my cheeks flushing.

"You want your usual?" Blaine asked.

Love struck, I nod my head stupidly. _Damnit, Hummel._

Blaine slides my coffee over to me after a few minutes and I decide I want to sit at a table today, soaking a little bit of extra Blaine from a distance. I can never get enough.

I spin my cup around and see black sharpie on the outside.

_**"A coffee for the most handsome man I'll see all day. ~Blaine"**_

__I blush and smile at my cup, turning to Blaine who's cleaning a blender, a small smile on his face. Corny, he may be, but adorable nonetheless. I love adorable things.

_Wednesday: I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

There's a long line to Blaine today, and it's kind of annoying because anticipation sucks. And that's that. But if there's any pro to being in the back of the line, I can catch glimpses of him without shame; he doesn't even know I'm here yet.

It's about twenty minutes before I reach Blaine, and while I'd normally be pissed, I don't really care because he's worth it. And no one's behind me in line so we can chat without a rush.

"Hello, Kurt,"

_God, my name sounds so beautiful on his tongue._ He smiles at me. _Damnit, I'm blushing._

"Hey, Blaine,"

"The usual today?"

"Actually no, I'm going to spice things up. Can I have a Vanilla Latte?" I asked. His chocolate-y eyes spark. _Stomach, meet butterflies._

"A latte, huh? Mind if I practice my latte art on you?" He asks. His excitement is like that of a puppy's.

"I'd love to see your art," I giggle

"But you can't laugh at me if it sucks," Blaine inputs. I laugh as he runs off to make my latte and I slump with my elbows on the counter, cheeks held up by my palms. I hadn't realized how tired I am.

"Someone's a little sleepy," Blaine grins as he approaches me, carefully handing me my latte

"Oh my Gosh, you have no idea," I groaned, looking down at his latte art.

_Well shit, I'm awake now. _I thought to myself. The crème on top of the coffee shaped an elegant heart, the bottom tip trailing off into a cute little spiral

"Damn, you're good at this," I grin. I look up and for once, he's the one blushing.

_Thursday: Because, oh because, I've fallen quite hard over you._

Thursday, an ordinary day. For most people, anyways. Not for me though, because I've just walked in the coffee shop and I'm wearing the best casual outfit I could possibly pick from my closet ( I can't look like I actually TRIED this hard). I spent two hours picking this out when I got home. Grey skinny jeans with a blue button down, not grossly too tight; just the right amount of type. Just enough to show off my figure.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, I was up at the counter, up at Blaine once again. Our meeting was rushed today, unlike the others because a whole line of people formed behind me. Our chatting was simple and concise. _So much for this outfit._

I thanked Blaine for my coffee and sighed, walking over to my usual table. I took off the plastic lid and turned my cup to see another sharpie note from the one and only Blaine.

_**I love your outfit. It must've taken forever for you to pick out. I like a guy with good fashion (; Text me sometime?**_

__I thought I was going to spit; there it was, Blaine's number. All seven digits.

I wanted to scream.

I glanced over at Blaine who happened to have is eyes on me, a grin on his face. I blushed a little bit and smiled, sliding my hand in my pocket to retrieve my phone. I plugged his phone number in and shot off a quick text.

_Nawh, didn't take too long. That's my niche, if you will. (; ~ Kurt._

Before I left the coffee shop, I saw Blaine take a peek at his phone, a smile laced on his lips.

_Friday: I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._

I hadn't even left school yet, when my phone buzzed.

_**Don't come to the coffee shop yet... there's an open mic night tonight at 7. Come then? ~Blaine**_

___Sure, I'd love to~ Kurt._

Yes. Extra time to pick the perfect outfit. Because I had been slushied again today. You'd think those rat bastards would have dead motivation by Friday? Guess not.

I ran home and spent an hour picking out an outfit, not too fancy, not too casual. Not too loose, not too tight. Just right.

At 6:50, I walked into the coffee shop and Blaine was sitting on the makeshift stage, tuning a guitar.

_**Just got 10% cuter.**_

__"Hey Blaine," I said, walking over to him. He looked up from his guitar and grinned, his porcelain white teeth literally sparkling.

"Hi Kurt! I'm so glad you came!"

"I didn't know you played guitar," I said to him, smiling.

"Yeah, it's kind of just a thing I do. I'm not really that great," Blaine said, his eyes falling to the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you're amazing," I said.

A mob of people showed up and the show was about to begin. Blaine was first, it seemed.

"Hi everyone," He smiled into the mic.

The crowd hooted and hollered. I took a seat in the back.

"I'm not gonna hog the mic tonight, I promise, I just have one song to sing," Blaine smiled.

He began strumming with an opening chord.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

His voice is an angel's. It's beautiful, and it rings throughout the coffee shop. _Stomach, did you miss your friend The Butterflies?_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too_

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.

His eyes lift from his guitar to me, a shy smile on his lips. They fly back to his guitar. My heart is racing. Am I being…?

_No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew

As he strums a small musical break, his eyes lock on mine. They don't leave this time.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too_

_Because oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over you_

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew

A small smile graces his lips, a bright twinkle in his eye. He lights up the whole room.__

All of the while, all of the while,  
it was you 

Blaine finishes out the final note and looks down at his guitar. He's clearly trying to hide his blush. I have no shame in hiding mine. I lose sight of him when the crown stands in applause, Blaine quickly making his way off stage.

_Oh shit, he's coming back my way._

"H-Hey Kur.."

"_I play guitar but I'm not really that good,"_ I mocked him, smirking. He blushes almost as red as I normally would. I giggle. I'm proud of myself for staying this collected.

"It was beautiful, Blaine." Still red, he stares at the ground, a smile apparent across his lips.

"Can we go outside? It's hot in here," Blaine says, pulling at his bowtie.

Only Blaine could pull off a bowtie.

"Sure,"

I make a bold move and grab his hand, pulling him out the door into the parking lot.

Blaine finally looked up from the ground, his eyes meeting with mine. Brown meeting blue.

"Kurt, I really like you," Blaine whispered. I blushed.

"And I can tell your days aren't easy, and I can you've had a lot to deal with in your life. I can see it in your eyes," Blaine whispers.

"But there's something about you and your smile that just… inspires me." Blaine gushed.

Blaine leaned in a little closer, his lips ghosting over mine, our breaths heavy. Our breaths filled with want. But not the lustful kind of want. It was the innocent kind, the kind you see in some chick flicks and cheesy romances. But this was far from cheesy. This was perfect.

"Is this okay?" He whispers. His voice dance on my lips, sending chills down my spine.

"Yes."

And his lips collide with mine, my heart bursting. I felt his hands slide into my own, his finger's filling the spaces between mine like that was their home. And it felt so right.

_All of the while, it was you._


End file.
